Her Perfect Wedding
by dramaprincess15
Summary: Heather and Alejandro are getting married! But, weddings aren't simple, and neither of them fully realize that.


**Me: I haven't talked to you guys in a while. **

**Bridgette: I was beginning to think you'd left us. **

**Duncan: I wouldn't have cared. You talk way too much. **

**Courtney: Be nice! **

**Duncan: Why?**

**Me: cause if you don't you won't get Apple jacks. (best cereal ever) **

**Disclaimer: I only own my box of Apple jacks. **

Courtney walked down the busy streets of New York City, took a sip from her steaming cup of coffee, and burned her tongue. "Ow," she mumbled.

"Talking to yourself, Court? I always knew you were crazy," A voice said from beside her.

Courtney quickly turned her head. Her face broke into a smile when she saw who it was. "Heather!" she yelled. "I thought you moved back to Canada. What are you doing here?"

The tall Asian girl shrugged. "Toronto isn't nearly as active as New York. Besides, I wanted to see you before you left on that business trip to…where are you going again?"

"San Diego."

"That's right. Well, I was hoping you and I could do some shopping, because," Heather lowered her voice. "There's something I have to tell you."

Courtney's eyes widened. "Oh. Okay. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care. I don't really know my way around here, so you pick."

So Courtney led Heather to the nearest mall. They spent a couple hours trying on whatever outfits they liked and picking out shoes that matched. They ended up buying about half of what they tried on. It was a good thing they both had well-paying jobs; Courtney was a law attorney and Heather ran a modeling agency. After they finished shopping, they went to the food court for lunch.

"What did you need to tell me?" Courtney asked. It had bothered her all morning, but she decided to wait to ask.

"Well," Heather began, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. "You know how Alejandro and I have been dating for like, ever?"

"Yeah…" Courtney said slowly.

"Well…" Heather's face suddenly broke into a huge smile. "We're getting married!"

"Oh my god!" Courtney screamed. "Congratulations! When's the wedding? Where will it be? Who will –?"

"Chill, Courtney," Heather laughed. "I came down here to ask you in person. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course! I'll help you with whatever you need, too. Just call me. Oh no," She thought, suddenly worried. "I'll be away for a week and a half next month. Maybe I should –"

"No," Heather said firmly. "We probably won't need your immediate help for a few months. The wedding will be about eight to ten months from now."

"Okay," Courtney said, relieved. "Does Alejandro need Duncan to help with anything? I mean, you guys are our best friends. It's really a shame you moved away."

"I would say we'll move back soon, but things are hectic enough as it is." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Any other bridesmaids?"

"So far it's only you. But I'm going to ask my cousin Cassie and maybe Leshawna." Heather said, recalling the strange friendship her and the ex-TDI contestant had made.

"Sounds fine to me," Courtney said. "I'll help you a lot more when I come back from California."

"Like I said, we should be fine until then."

"But, like I said, if you need help, call Duncan. He needs something to do when he's not on patrol."

Heather giggled. "I still can't believe he became an officer. I guess anyone can change."

"Which reminds me: are you inviting any other ex-contestants?" Courtney asked, suddenly very serious. Things had gotten better between the two of them and the other competitors since Total Drama World Tour. However, there were still a few people they didn't get on good terms with.

"Maybe. If so, it will probably be just Bridgette, Geoff, Owen, and Izzy. Don't worry," She added with a small smile. "I know not to invite _her." _

Courtney let out a sigh of relief. "After all these years, she still won't talk to us. Even Duncan's fed up with her attitude."

"I know."

A small silence followed. They both knew perfectly well who they were referring to. Heather cleared her throat and started talking again to avoid the stretching silence. "So, what should we do now?"

"Well, _I _think we should call Duncan and let him know. Then we can hit the jewelry stores to find the perfect necklace and earrings for our new outfits. The new Mrs. Ramirez needs to look fabulous." Courtney smiled.

Heather blushed. "I won't be Ramirez for approximately nine months. As of right now, I am still Heather Mason."

"Heather Mason better get her butt off the chair and join me for shopping or I'll end up looking like an idiot going by myself."

Heather laughed. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

The two women grabbed their bags and headed back to the mall's stores, chatting excitedly about Heather's upcoming wedding and all the things that needed to be done.

"We'll need a cake, a place for the reception, a place for the actual ceremony, a guest list, invitations, a set date –"

"_You _need a dress, and _I _need to know what color I'll be wearing," Courtney said.

"Ugh! I forgot all about the dresses…well, I'll get those settled later, Alejandro and I need to agree on the color code." Heather said.

"True, true. So, you're _positive _there's nothing I can do before I leave for San Diego?" Courtney asked.

"One hundred percent positive."

"I'll help when I get back then."

"Fine," Heather decided. "That'll be about a month and a half from now. We'll use your services then."

Courtney smiled. "Good. Does either of your parents know?"

"Uh…no. You're the first to know."

"Tell them when I'm away, then. That way you'll get something done. I'm sure both sets will be thrilled."

"Thanks, Court. I'll do just that."

**Me: This one will be a challenge to write. Lots of chapters. **

**Heather: I'm fine with that. more me in the spotlight. **

**Gwen: Cause everyone just **_**loves **_**seeing you, Heather. **

**Heather: I know. **

**Me: While this is a fascinating conversation, a little message first. Courtney? **

**Courtney: Review! **


End file.
